72 Hour Superstars
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Groups of Four superstars are stuck in random places with each other. My attempt at humour!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Finally.....a story with more than one chapter! Well, I hope so. I'm going to try and make this at least three chapters, with three different groups of people. Tell me which ones you want to see and I'll work on a chapter for you! Also, I'd love some more challenges. I need something to write, even if it's a one chapter thing.  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone you'd recognise is NOT owned by me.  
  
There is no Expansion.  
  
.  
  
72 Hour Superstars  
  
Group: Bubba Ray Dudley, ADam Copeland, Shannon Moore, Spike Dudley  
  
.  
  
Bubba Ray Dudley turned around in the drivers seat. "We're stuck in traffic!" he said to the camera, speaking over the occasional horn, "We have been for about twenty minutes. Which puts us even further behind schedual."  
  
"We'll be lucky to get to the hotel by midnight." Spike said, noting to the clock which read 10:00 pm.  
  
"It's hard to breath in here. I'm gonna get some air outside."   
  
Shannon Moore opened the door slightly, standing in it and looking around the crowded seat before sitting back down again. He shut the door loudly, "There's a crash up there. They're clearing it up."  
  
"Oh that's fun." Adam Copeland replied sarcastically.  
  
Bubba rolled his eyes, "We'll get outta here soon enough."  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Then do something."  
  
"I'm hungry." Shannon added.  
  
"We'll get something on the way out."  
  
"Well I'm bored and hungry." Spike stated sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
"Can we play the name game?"  
  
"You mean the bannana one?" Shannon asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Adam Adam Bo Baddum, Fe Fi Fo Fadum, Adam!" Adam said, bursting in to song, "Chuck Chuck Bo Buck, Bannana Fanna Fo F-"  
  
"No." Spike said, quicjly cutting Adam off, "The one with the wrestlers names. Like if I say Cheif Morely, you can say Mick Foley, then we keep up going like that."  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's boring."  
  
"You play it all the time."  
  
"Well now it sounds boring!"  
  
"Guys, shut up." Bubba said turning to glare at the guys in the back, "We're finally moving."  
  
"Geez, get yer knickers in a twist." Shannon whispered to Adam, causing him to laugh.  
  
"I heard that." Bubba warned.  
  
"Good, I meant you to!"  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did, Bubba-Fet!"  
  
"Don't call me that, I hate it when you call me that!"  
  
"Don't tell him that, he'll do it more." Spike warned, "I told you that last time."  
  
"That's why I do it!" Shannon said, wrapping his arms around the top of the Drivers seat, "Do you think I like everyone calling me Little One? I don't think so."  
  
"Yeah. Or everyone calling me Whittle Spikey?"  
  
"Or everyone calling me Adam?"  
  
Everyone looked at Adam.  
  
"That's your name." Spike said slowly, breaking the silence.  
  
"So? That doesn't mean I like it."  
  
Shannon laughed, sitting back down in his seat as they began driving again. Spike stared at Adam for a couple minutes before shaking his head and turning forwards slowly, scared.  
  
"Two little monkeys, sitting in a tree. One is blind and the other can't see, all day long, they throw their coconuts down, I know because one hit me on the mound. Two little-"  
  
"Shannon, what the hell are you singing?" Bubba asked as they pulled in to the hotel.  
  
"Dunno what it's called. I heard Adam singing it in the shower the other day and it was catchy."  
  
"Did not! I don't sing in the shower!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Bubba turned back to the camera, "This happens all the time."  
  
"Yes you do--OW!"  
  
Shaannon yelped loudly as Adam socked him in the ribs, "Not fair! That's cheating!"  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Spike finally yelled, digging in his bag for something to use as earplugs.  
  
*Behind the camera, the camera man rolls his eyes*  
  
"This reminds me of kindergarten, dang. And you wonder why I never want to travel with you guys." Bubba said.  
  
~  
  
Short, yes, but I wanna see what you guys think. If you send in people you want to see trapped in a car together or something, I'll write more! Four people if you want a chapter written for you. Go to groups.yahoo.com/group/northcarolinaslash if you have any challenges for me!  
  
~Kyrie~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Wow, I didn't think I'd get so many suggestions for this! They are all going to be used, so don't worry. I just need two more people for Victoria and John Cena. Also, if you haven't gotten an e-mail from my group, I have an authors forum group on Yahoo where anyone can post stories and challenges and stuff. Go check it out or ... something. E-mail me if you want to get the link, cause I forgot it!! :)  
  
Also, these chapters are going to be short with NO continuation. That's the only way that I am going to be able to get everything in and still keep the story going. So, NO more added on to any chapters. There will only be two more after this as well. I just have to get the other two I said before.  
  
.  
  
72 Hour Superstars   
  
Car Two: Kane, Undertaker, Raven, and Bradshaw. (here ya go, Cat Lea!! I did it an dI even had an idea for it!)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"If you guys don't shut the hell up back there, I'm going to turn this car around and go straight back to the airport. YOU guys can drive yourselves to the next show." The Undertaker warned from the front seat.  
  
"Then what'll you do, smart one?" Raven enquired from the middle seat.  
  
"I'll fly. Did you not hear me say I'll go back to the airport?"  
  
"Don't you think that your arms'll get tired?" Raven joked, breaking in to laughter.  
  
"Yeah. And I don't think you have a pilots liscense. They don't let just anyone fly these days!" Kane said from the passengers seat, joining in on the joke.  
  
"Why do I feel like the odd one out here?" John Bradshaw asked from the backseat, shaking his head.  
  
.  
  
Taker just sighed and turned up the radio to try and down out the laughter of the two very brightly faced men beside and behind him. He mumbled incoherantly to himself: It was always him who got stuck driving with the insane ones. Well, he guessed it could be worse from what he's heard about some people and he certainly didn't want to end up in the same car as Ivory again.  
  
As pretty as the Diva was, she had a mouth that would run anyone away.  
  
"Can we PLEASE pull over at the next truck stop or something? I need a beer." Bradshaw asked over Raven and Kane who were still laughing.  
  
"Dude, we aren't in Texas, they don't sell beer out here." Raven inquired.  
  
Bradshaw looked at Raven like he was an idiot; stunned that the man who had led the flock AND controlled Steven Richards for the time they were together was as dumb as he was coming off to be.  
  
"What're you, stupid, boy?" he asked.  
  
Raven sat up quickly, "Huh?"  
  
Bradshaw just rolled his eyes and settled back again.   
  
"Taker, you are pulling over at the next stop. I am in dire need to get drunk. Then maybe I can handle these two retards."  
  
"Alright." Taker agreed.  
  
.  
  
A few minutes later, Taker found a truck stop and pulled over. Bradshaw, immediately headed in to the station and stocked his arms full of as many six-packs as he could and headed back to the counter to pay.  
  
"You know you can't bring that in to the car." Taker warned when Bradshaw reemerged.  
  
"I'm puttin it in the cooler. I'm having one right now and YOU can't stop me. If you try, I'm stompin' a mudhole in your ass."  
  
Taker just rolled his eyes again and leaned against the wall to finish his drink.  
  
"Where'd those other two idiots disappear to?"  
  
"I think Raven said he was taking Kane to show him how to see stars in the day ... " Taker trailed off.  
  
The two waited a few more minutes until Raven and Kane showed up.  
  
.  
  
"I'm driving." Bradshaw said, getting in to the passenger seat.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" Kane screamed, heading over. He was disappointed to find that Raven had some how gotten to the seat before him, "What?!? I called it!"  
  
Raven shrugged.  
  
"I CALLED IT!"  
  
"I'm stuck in the back with HIM?" Taker realized, sitting in the back, "This sucks!"  
  
"Speak for yourself, I'm stuck in here with YOU." Kane grumbled, getting in the back with his "brother".  
  
For about the twenty-th time that day, Kane got a stupid look thrown at him. Taker really had to wonder if these guys had been dropped on their heads when they were younger or if they were just naturally stupid.  
  
"You guys scare me." Bradshaw shook his head from the front seat.  
  
"Ah, go back to ... Florida or wherever it is you're from." Kane replied.  
  
"What a come back, I'm from Texas." Bradshaw said, turning back to the road.  
  
"Eh, you live in Florida. I read it on the internet."  
  
"I live in New York, that's in New York."  
  
"Well duh, even I knew that." Raven cut in.  
  
"You are dumb. Really dumb." Kane sighed.  
  
Both Bradshaw and Taker decided not to comment on that. Bradshaw sighed and just shook his head. This was going to be one long-ass car ride. 


End file.
